Endlich ein Pokemon Meister
by Ashura-chan
Summary: Der Titel sagt eigentlich alles was man wissen muss


A/N Bitte lest die A/N am Ende meiner Geschichte. Ja? Bitte! Viel Spaß wünscht euch eure   
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Endlich... ein Pokemon Meister!!!  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Alter der Charaktere:  
  
Ash Ketchum (20)  
Misty (22)  
Rocko (26)  
Richie (20)  
  
Professor Eich (67)  
Dilia Ketchum (37)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 1:  
  
"Es ist jetzt schon sechs Jahre her seit Ash verschwunden ist, was denkst du wo er ist   
Rocko" fragte Misty leiste. Sie und Rocko waren zusammen auf dem Weg zum Indigo Plateau sie   
wollten ihren Alten Freund Richie anfeuern so wie jedes Jahr seit sie Ash zur Pokemon Liga   
begleitet hatten. Doch Ash ist damals als er zwölf war auf ihrer zweiten Pokemon Reise   
verschwunden, sie haben Tagelang nach ihm gesucht ihn aber nie gefunden." Ich weiß nicht   
Misty aber ich hoffe das es ihm gut geht und das wir ihn irgendwann mal wieder sehen   
werden" antwortete ihr Rocko der selber in Gedanken versunken war. Am späten Nachmittag   
erreichten sie das Indigo Plateau und trafen sich dort mit Richie der sich damals über Ash   
mit ihnen angefreundet hatte und hoffte selbst einestages mal wieder gegen ihn kämpfen zu   
können. Was aber alle drei nicht wußten war das sie ihn schon sehr bald wieder sehen würden   
schneller als sie dachten. Den Ash Ketchum war auch hier um dieses mal Pokemon Meister zu   
werden. Damals wurde er von Richie geschlagen, weil sein Glurak damals noch nicht auf ihn   
gehört hatte und den Kampf verweigert hatte. Aber Ash ist kurze Zeit darauf alleine weiter   
gezogen und hatte seine Freunde Misty und Rocko damals zurückgelassen. Er hat sechs Jahre   
lang trainiert und hat aus seinen Pokemon die wohl stärksten überhaupt gemacht. Ash's   
Pikachu saß auf seiner Schulter und sah sich im Pokemon Liga Dorf um, es hatte sich nicht   
viel verändert. Ash hatte es damals bereut seine Freunde so im Stich gelassen zu haben aber   
er wollte sich selbst und allen anderen beweisen das er es auch alleine schaffen konnte.   
Und er hatte es geschafft." Nah Pikachu was suchst du" fragte er mit seiner tiefen Stimme."   
Pikapika pika-chu" antwortete es." AH du versuchst zu sehen ob Misty und Rocko hier sind,   
ich vermisse sie auch meinst du sie würden mich noch erkennen" fragte Ash seine Elektromaus.   
Er dachte gerade daran wie Professor Eich und seine Mutter ihn angestarrt haben als er auf   
seiner Reise dort vor ungefähr einer Woche eine kurze Rast eingelegt hatte. Sie hatten erst   
gedacht er wäre ein Betrüger, bis er ihnen seinen Pokedex gezeigt hatte. Nun es war nicht   
leicht zu sagen das er Ash war den die sechs Jahre haben ihn sehr verändert, er war nicht   
mehr so klein wie damals er war nun 1.90 m groß und war verdammt gutaussehend und hatte   
ganz schöne Muskeln da er in ziemlich schlimme Gefahren und harte Kämpfe geraten war. Ash   
hatte sogar ein Mann zu Mann Duell mit Glurak gehabt und es gewonnen seit dem Tag an sind   
Glurak und er gute Freunde und er hört Ash aufs Wort. Sein Shiggi hat sich in der Zeit in   
ein Turtok entwickelt und hört auch perfekt auf ihn. Auf seinem Weg hatte er damals sein   
Tauboos wieder gefunden und es mitgenommen und es hat sich wieder phantastisch in die   
Gruppe eingegliedert. Und Bisasam hat sich in ein Bisaflor entwickelt.  
  
Kapitel 2:  
  
Heute war der Tag der Einschreibung und Ash machte sich auf den Weg um sich einzuschreiben.   
Heute trug Ash wie immer seine verbleichte Blue Jeans und sein normales schwarzes T-shirt   
und daüber eine schwarze Lederjacke und natürlich seine Pokemon Liga Mütze. Als er in der   
Halle ankam um sich anzumelden sah er das Richie auch dieses mal wieder teilnahm aber was   
ihn verblüffte war das Misty und Rocko beim ihm standen." Die drei haben sich nicht sehr   
verändert was Pikachu" fragt er sich und ging dann zu einer der Theken um sich   
einzuschreiben." Pika-pika Pikachu" fragte Pikachu ihn." Aber klar wenn sie dich erkennen   
kannst du sie begrüßen gehen aber sag ihnen noch nicht das ich hier bin" sagte Ash. Und   
damit sprang Pikachu von Ash's Schulter und rannte rüber zu seinen Freunden und Togepi das   
auf dem Boden rumlief." PIKACHU PIKA PIKACHU" rief es. Aber keiner von ihnen beachtete es   
und so wand Pikachu sich an Togepi und unterhielt sich kurz mit ihm und dann umarmte es ihn"   
Hey da ist ein Pikachu und es umarmt Togepi" erklärte Rocko erstaunt den es schien so als   
ob die beiden Pokemon sich kennen würden." Was ein Pikachu las es mich fangen" schrie   
Richie als er das Pikachu sah, da rief eine dunkle Stimme." Hey Pikachu komm schon unser   
erster Kampf beginnt in einer halben Stunde und wir müssen uns noch Kingler vom Professor   
schicken lassen" rief der junge, sehr große Mann. Und Pikachu lief sofort zu ihm." Oh   
schade es gehört schon jemandem" sagte Richie traurig den Team Rocket hatte ihm sein   
Pikachu vor zwei Jahren gestohlen und er vermißte sein Sparky immer noch doch was er   
nicht wußte war das Ash Sparky damals von Team Rocket zurückgeholt hat und es nun bei sich   
hat in der Hoffnung das er Richie hier treffen würde." Das Pikachu erinnert mich irgendwie   
an das von Ash euch nicht auch" fragte Misty als sie und die anderen auf dem Weg zum   
Wasser Feld waren wo Richie seinen ersten Kampf in einer Stunde führen würde. Als sie dort   
ankamen warteten sie draußen in der Halle und sahen sich den Kampf an der gerade lief und   
sie staunten es war der Mann und sein Pikachu den sie in der Meldehalle gesehen hatten und   
sein Pikachu sah sogar gelangweilt aus als er auf das Podium trat und sein Trainer sein   
Turtok in den Kampf schickte und danach ein Kingler in den Kampf schichte und mit Trompeten   
den ersten Kampf überstand." OH Man ich hoffe ich muß nicht gegen den antreten und das auch   
noch ohne Sparky" sagte Richie und sah weiter auf den Bildschirm. Wo der Junge Mann gerade   
mit seinem Pikachu auf der Schulter das Feld verließ und dabei ganz cool wirkte. Richie   
gewann nur mit mühe und viel Glück seinen ersten Kampf.  
  
  
Kapitel 3:  
  
Zwei Tage später hatte Ash seinen vierten Sieg auf dem Eis Feld errungen und die anderen   
saßen in der Lobby ihres Hotels als sie ein Interview mit Ash brachten." Wir stehen hier   
auf dem Eis Feld auf dem der Trainer ASH KETCHUM gerade seinen vierten Sieg errungen hat   
und er hat in jedem Kampf nicht ein einziges Pokemon verloren wie fühlen sie sich nach   
diesem spektakulären Sieg Ash" fragte die Reporterin Ash der ganz gelassen dastand als wäre   
das alles kein Problem gewesen." Nun es ist ein herrliches Gefühl aber noch bin ich nicht   
Meister und das ist schließlich mein Ziel" antwortete er und danach verließ er das Feld   
und ging zu seinem Hotel das auch das selbe ist wie das von Richie, Misty und Rocko ist.   
Die haben das Interview leider nicht gesehen den sie überlegen sich gerade eine Taktik wie   
Richie auf dem Eis Feld gewinnen kann auch ohne Sparky doch ihnen fiel leider nichts ein."   
Oh Sparky wo bist du nur" fragte Richie laut." Pikachu, Pikachu warte doch ich komm ja   
schon sei doch nicht so aufgeregt" lachte Ash als Pikachu ihn zu Richie und Co   
rüberschlebte." Hey, ist das nicht der Typ von der Meldehalle" fragte Rocko." Ja das ist   
er ich und ich frage mich was er von uns will" sagte Richie." Hey, bist du nicht Richie   
ich habe hier etwas das dir gehört" sagte Ash während er einen Pokeball aus seiner   
Jackentasche holte und ihn Richie gab. Und tatsächlich war es einer von Ri-chie's   
Pokebällen, er hatte den goldenen Stern und seinen Namen darauf." Ja, aber das ist ja   
Sparky's Pokeball" sagte Richie erstaunt und aktivierte ihn." PIKACHU" sagte es und dann   
stand Sparky vor ihnen und lief gleich zu Ash rüber da er dachte das Ash ihn gerufen habe   
aber Ash sagte" Hey Sparky dreh dich mal um da steht jemand den du kennst". Und dann lief   
es freudestrahlend in die Arme von Richie." Ich habe es vor zwei Jahren Team Rocket   
abgenommen in der Hoffnung dich irgendwann zu finden" erklärte Ash." Du wirst ihn doch   
bestimmt auf dem Eis Feld einsetzten, ich habe ihn zusammen mit meinen Pokemon trainiert   
und es kann ein paar neue Attacken, es kann jetzt Donner und Donner Drachen" sagte Ash und   
dann drehte er sich um und ging los sein Pikachu sprang auf seine Schulter und beide   
verschwanden im Gewühl der Leute." Wer war das, er schien uns zu kennen" fragte Misty." Ja   
und woher kennt er Team Rocket" fragte Rocko in die Runde." Das können wir immer noch raus   
finden aber mit Hilfe von Sparky kann ich meinen Kampf bestehen und in die fünfte Runde   
einziehen" sagte Richie fröhlich und lachte." Ich wünschte Ash währe hier, aber nein dieser   
Blödmann mußte ja verschwinden und uns Sorgen machen, wer weiß vielleicht ist er ja schon   
auf einem von seinen Abenteuern umgekommen und wir müssen uns nicht mehr mit ihm abgeben"   
sagte Misty." Hey, das war gemein Misty du weißt doch genau das es Ash's größter Traum ist   
ein Pokemon Meister zu werden und es ist nicht schön von dir das in den Dreck zu ziehen,   
aber jetzt genug davon dein Kampf fängt gleich an Richie und wir sollten gehen" sagte Rocko.   
Und so machten sich die drei auf den Weg zum Eis Feld wo Richie's vierter Kampf gleich   
stattfinden wird. Und tatsächlich hat Richie mit Hilfe von Sparky und seinen neuen Attacken   
den vierten Kampf geschafft und nun wird er sich Morgen für die fünfte Runde im Indigo   
Stadion melden um zu sehen wer sein Gegner ist.  
  
  
Kapitel 4:  
  
  
Am nächsten Tag wurden die Auslosung für den fünften Kampf herausgegeben und Ash hatte als   
seinen Gegner Gary Eich er hatte dieses Jahr auch wieder Teilgenommen. Und Ash freute sich   
schon diesem Großmaul einmal zu zeigen was ein richtiger Trainer ist und ihn aus dem   
Stadion zu fegen. Richie hatte als ersten Gegner ein Mädchen namens Julia und sie sollte   
sehr gut sein. Nach der Zeit Einteilung war Ash vor Richie dran und er wußte das sie heute   
erfahren würden das er hier ist und lebt." Oh man ich habe nicht gewußt das Ash's Verlierer   
Truppe auch hier ist, aber was soll's ich werde sowieso Meister dieses mal kann mich   
niemand aufhalten" lachte Gary als er in die Halle kam." Willst du nicht wissen wer dein   
erster Gegner ist Gary" fragte Misty mit geballten Fäusten." Was nein der wird sowieso   
verlieren das ist doch klar bei einem so guten Trainer wie mir" antwortete er ihr und ging   
zur Tafel um zu sehen um wie viel Uhr sein Kampf war." Und was wollt ihr hier, Ash hat als   
Trainer doch sowieso versagt oder, er hat doch vor sechs Jahren aufgegeben diese kleine   
Null Nummer würde ich doch mit meinem kleinen Finger besiegen" lachte Gary als er die   
Meldehalle verließ." Oh dieses arrogante Schwein macht mich so wütend ich könnte ihn   
ungespitzt in den Boden rammen" schrie Misty laut durch die Halle." Hey Misty da ist der   
Typ von neulich du stehst doch auf ihn oder nicht, hey du wolltest dich doch noch bedanken   
oder Richie hier ist deine Gelegenheit" sagte Rocko als er vor Misty's Fäusten in Deckung   
ging." Ja, laßt uns rüber gehen kommt ihr" fragte Richie als er quer durch die Halle auf   
Ash und Pikachu zuging. Als die Freunde dort ankamen sahen sie das Team Rocket hinter dem   
Jungen Fremden stand und versuchte Pikachu zu fangen und noch bevor sie ihn warnen konnten   
hatte Pikachu sie auf Kommando von seinem Trainer geschockt und danach sah Team Rocket   
ziemlich blas aus und sie liefen davon als er kurz mit ihnen gesprochen hatte. Und auf   
ihrem Weg raus hörten sie Jessie rufen" Wer hätte gedacht das der Knirps noch lebt und   
auch noch so gewachsen ist...".Alle sahen sich an aber sie dachten nicht weiter darüber   
nach. Als sie sich umdrehten war der Junge Fremde schon verschwunden und der erste Kampf   
fing schon an und die drei wollten sich die ersten Kämpfe ansehen den Richie war erst als   
zehnter dran also konnten sie sich die anderen Kämpfe in ruhe ansehen. Ash war als dritter   
gegen Gary dran und er dachte sich dir werde ich noch zeigen wer eine Null Nummer ist,   
denn Ash war jetzt wirklich wütend und wollte irgend jemanden in den Hintern treten. Ash's   
Mutter und Professor Eich waren gerade eingetroffen und suchten ein paar Sitze im Stadion   
als die ersten Kämpfe liefen und hofften das Ash noch nicht draußen ist sondern endlich   
mal Meister wird. Keiner wußte das Ash auf seiner zweiten Reise schon Meister in der Orange   
Liga geworden ist aber das war auch nicht besonders schwer gewesen da die Orange Liga viel   
niedrigere Ansprüche stellt als die Indigo Liga. In wenigen Minuten war es dann soweit er   
würde seiner Vergangenheit ins Auge blicken und wieder in der Indigo Liga kämpfen um   
Meister zu werden und er würde all seinen Freunden wieder unter die Augen treten aber er   
war bereit.  
Er hatte jahrelang für diesen Moment trainiert und er und seine Pokemon waren voller   
Zuversicht für den Sieg.  
  
Kapitel 5:  
  
Die Lichter im Stadion gingen zu dritten mal an diesem Tage an und somit wurde der dritte   
Kampf angekündigt." Willkommen liebe Pokemon Freunde und Trainer nun beginnt der dritte   
Kampf dieses Tages und wie immer sind in der fünften Runde 6 Pokemon erlaubt. Dieser Kampf   
findet zwischen den Trainern GARY EICH aus Alabastia und ASH KETCHUM aus Alabastia statt   
und hier kommen sie wir wünschen den beiden Kontrahenten Viel Glück und möge der Bessere   
gewinnen und ihnen liebes Publikum wünschen wir viel vergnügen beim zu schauen" rief der   
Ansager und dann gingen die schweren Tore zur Arena auf und auf der linken Seite trat Gary   
ein der sehr entsetzt aussah und auf der rechten Seite trat Ash herein. Misty, Rocko und   
Richie blieb der Atem stehen als sie Ash's Namen gehört hatten und warteten mit Ungeduld   
das er die Arena betritt. Als er mit Pikachu auf seiner Schulter in die Arena trat fing   
Misty an zu weinen aber nicht aus Freude sondern aus Wut denn Ash war der junge Mann in den   
sie sich verknallt hatte und auch der, der Richie sein Sparky wiedergebracht hatte." Hey,   
Gary was ist los du bist ja auf einmal so blas hast du etwa jemand anderen erwartet"   
fragte Ash ihn mit einem Lachen. Gary sagte gar nichts und stieg stumm auf die Plattform   
wo die Trainer stehen müssen. Ash stieg auf seine und der Kampf wurde freigegeben." Macht   
euch bereit und los kämpft" rief der Ansager durch sein Mikro. Gary setzte zuerst sein   
Arkani ein und Ash setzte sein Turtok ein. Die erste Runde ging schnell an Ash und Turtok.   
Als nächstes setzte Gary sein Nidoking ein und Ash setzte zu aller erstaunen sein Glurak   
ein und was alle verblüffte vor allem Misty und Rocko war das es Ash aufs Wort gehorchte   
und nicht einmal streikte. Auch diese Runde ging an Ash und Gary wurde immer wütender und   
setzte Garados ein und Ash schickte Pikachu in den Ring und es dauerte nicht lange da   
hatte Pikachu Gary's Garados mit der Donner Drachen Attacke außer Gefecht gesetzt. Somit   
ging also auch die dritte runde an Ash. Nun reichte es Gary und er setzte ein Kokowei ein   
aber Ash grinste nur und rief" Los, Gallopa du bist dran". Und warf einen Pokeball den er   
von seinem Gürtel genommen hatte und in der Tat erschien ein großes und starkes Gallopa das   
vor Kraft nur so strotzte und mit einer einzigen Attacke hatte Gallopa Kokowei besiegt.   
Der Feuersturm des Gallopa's hatte Gary's Kokowei unter Flammen gesetzt und es   
ausgeschaltet. Als nächstes setzte Gary ein Magmar ein das sonst nur in der nähe von   
aktiven Vulkanen gefunden wird ein aber Ash setzte nicht noch einmal Turtok ein nein er   
setzte ein verdammt seltenes Pokemon ein und zwar ein Lapras es sah nicht sehr stark aus   
aber wie gesagt das Aussehen kann täuschen." Hey Ash hast du nichts besseres mehr auf Lager   
oder warum setzt du so ein Baby Pokemon ein" lachte Gary laut. Aber Ash schmunzelte nur   
und sagte" Gary an deiner Stelle wäre ich nicht so vorlaut, du weißt ja das Aussehen kann   
täuschen". Und damit befahl Ash eine Blizzard Attacke die Gary's Magmar in eine Eisstatue   
verwandelte aber nicht genug sein Lapras verpaßte Magmar auch noch eine gewaltige Schädel-  
wumme. Damit war auch Magmar aus dem Rennen." Los Simsala du bist dran" schrie Gary wütend   
und ein sehr großes Simsala erschien alle dachten das Gary jetzt gewonnen hatte aber Ash   
hatte noch eine Überraschung in der Tasche und er rief zu aller erstaunen ein noch nie   
zuvor gesehenes Pokemon aus einer alten Legende hervor" Ich wähle dich, LUGIA". Und ein   
riesiges fliegendes Pokemon materialisierte sich im Ring und eine totenstille breitete   
sich aus und viele hatten eine Ehrfurcht vor Ash. Der lachte nur und Lugia schien dies   
auch zu tun." Los Lugia mach dem Spiel ein Ende, Eiskanone" sagte Ash ganz ruhig und   
Simsala wurde eingefroren." Herzlichen Glückwunsch Ash Ketchum du hast diesen Kampf   
gewonnen und wirst somit in die Endrunde kommen" rief der Ansager der sich als erster   
wieder von dem Schock erholt hatte. Und kurz darauf brach wilder Applaus los. Und Ash ging   
ganz gelassen auf sein Pokemon Lugia zu und streichelte es und sprach zu ihm in seiner   
Sprache was Misty, Rocko, Richie, Ash's Mutter und Professor Eich sehr erstaunte den sie   
waren gleich zu ihm gelaufen um ihm zu Gratulieren. Ash unterhielt sich kurz mit Lugia und   
dann holte er es in seinen Pokeball zurück." Ash wie hast du es geschafft dieses Pokemon   
zu fangen Forscher haben jahrelang nach ihm gesucht es aber nie gefunden und es dann zu   
einem Fabelwesen erklärt" sprach der Professor ganz aufgeregt." Nun wie gesagt ich habe   
ein langes und hartes Training hinter mir und habe auf meiner Reise auch noch andere   
Pokemon gesehen und gefangen die hier noch niemand gesehen hat und Lugia habe ich nicht   
gefangen es ist zu mir gekommen und hat mich in meine Zukunft eingeweiht und mich   
ausgebildet und mir meine Bestimmung übergeben" erklärte Ash mit einer ruhigen Stimme. Und   
zeigte dem Professor die heilige Pokemon Kette die Lugia ihm übergeben hatte als Zeichen   
dafür das Ash der auserwählte Trainer ist der mit seinen Pokemon die Liga anführen soll   
und mit ihnen den Frieden erhalten." Das mußt du uns allen wohl etwas deutlicher erklären"   
sagte der Prof. und damit räumten sie das Feld für den nächsten Kampf." Hey Ash kannst du   
mir dein Lugia nicht für meinen Kampf leihen ich könnte seine Hilfe gut gebrauchen" fragte   
Richie als sie aus dem Stadion traten." Das würde ich dir nicht empfehlen denn es würde   
dir nicht gehorchen es ist nämlich nur für den Auserwählten erschaffen wurden und wird   
auch nur ihm gehorchen" erwiderte Ash ruhig als er weiter zu einer Lichtung ging wo er   
seine Pokemon heraus lies damit sie sich etwas erholen können." Wie du meinst doch nicht   
etwa die Legende über den Pokemon Meister der die Indigo Liga führen soll und der, der   
die Kraft hat mit Pokemon zu kommunizieren um damit die Ruhe und den Frieden in der   
Pokemon Liga erhalten soll... aber das ist doch nur eine Legende" sprach der Professor   
erstaunt. Ash drehte sich nicht zu ihnen sondern wandte sich zu Gallopa und zu aller   
entsetzen sprach mit ihm und das Pokemon antwortete und Ash dann stand auf und wandte sich   
an den Professor und sagte" Doch genau diese Legende meine ich, aber ich muß meine Freunde   
jetzt ins Pokemon Center bringen und du Richie hast noch einen Kampf vor dir, ich schlage   
euch allen vor das wir uns heute abend treffen und ich euch dann alles erzähle,   
einverstanden" sprach Ash als er seine Pokemon in ihre Pokebälle zurück rief um sie ins   
Pokemon Center zu bringen. Als er sich umdrehte nickten alle ihr Einverständnis und   
Professor Eich, Ms Ketchum und Richie gingen wieder zur Arena um Richie für den Kampf   
vorzubereiten." Hey Ash ich dachte ich würde dich nie wieder sehen und wie zum Teufel hast   
du Glurak dazu gebracht dir zu gehorchen ich hätte nie gedacht das du noch mal hier her   
kommst" sagte Rocko als er Ash freudestrahlend umarmte." Ash ich weiß nicht was ich sagen   
soll, du verdammter Blödmann wie kannst du es wagen uns solche Angst und Sorgen zu machen   
spinnst du eigentlich oder hast du einfach nur eine Vollmeise" schrie Misty Ash an. Rocko   
sah ihn an und war vollkommen überrascht als dieser ganz gelassen Misty ins Gesicht   
lächelte und dann in Richtung Pokemon Center ging ohne auch nur etwas gesagt zu haben." Er   
ist sehr erwachsen geworden oder Misty was denkst du ich glaube diese mal wird er Meister   
und du" fragte Rocko die erstaunte Misty die nicht wußte was sie sagen soll. Richie hatte   
seinen Kampf mit sehr viel Mühe geschafft und sein Glutexo liegt jetzt im Pokemon Center   
um wieder gesund zu werden.  
  
  
  
  
Kapitel 6:  
  
  
Am Abend dann trafen alle in Ash's Zimmer ein aber der sagte ihnen das sie sich dafür   
besser einen Platz im freien suchen sollten und nun sitzen alle im Wald und hören   
abwechselnd von Professor Eich und Ash die Legende des Meisters und das als Zeichen seiner  
Macht er die heilige Pokemon Kette tragen würde die dann beim Sieg in der Indigo Liga mit   
dem Körper des Auserwählten verschmelzen wird und er so seine gesamte Macht erhielt." Aber   
Ash das heißt das du der Auserwählte bist" fragte Misty jetzt schon zum fünften mal. Und   
Ash seufzte nur und rieb sich seine Schläfen." Ja Misty zum fünften mal ich bin der   
Auserwählte" sagte Ash ärgerlich und stand auf. Alle sahen ihn an und konnten nicht fassen   
das Ash die Pokemon Liga führen soll, aber er war schon immer was besonderes für Misty   
gewesen." Hey, Ashy-Boy da bist du ja ich habe nicht mehr daran geglaubt dich zu finden"   
rief auf einmal eine Stimme und was Misty ärgerte war das es eine Mädchen Stimme war und   
da lief auch schon eine hübsche brünette zu ihnen herüber und was viel schlimmer war, sie   
sah das Ash anfing zu lächeln. Und das paßte ihr gar nicht Was fällt der ein meinen Ash   
einfach Ashy-Boy zu nennen, wer zum Teufel ist das überhaupt Aber Misty wurde von ihren   
Gedanken gerissen als dieses Mädchen sich Ash einfach in die Arme warf und die beiden sich   
fest umarmten." Melodie, was machst du den hier kleines ich dachte du kümmerst dich um die   
Arena" fragte Ash mit einer amüsierten Stimme als er Melodie freudig durch die Luft   
wirbelte und das paßte Misty alles gar nicht denn was sie erst damals gemerkt hatte war   
das sie Ash geliebt hatte und es immer noch tat, aber sie hatte damals alle Hoffnung   
aufgegeben, als er verschwunden war." Hey Ash wer ist das und warum kennt sie dich, ist das   
deine Freundin wenn nicht kann ich ihre Nummer haben" fragte Rocko, der Melodie mit Herzen   
in den Augen betrachtete." Vergiß es Rocko Melodie ist nicht zu haben sie ist schon   
jemandem versprochen und wird ihn nächstes Jahr heiraten" erwiderte Ash mit einem Lachen   
und setzte Melodie wieder auf den Boden." ASH wie konntest du dich nur verloben und mir   
noch nicht einmal was davon erzählen" schrie Misty auf einmal in die Runde und alle sahen   
sie erstaunt an." Aber Misty ich bin nicht mit ihr verlobt der jenige von dem ich   
gesprochen habe ist im Moment auf seiner Pokemon Reise und kann leider nicht hier sein ich   
habe ihn kennengelernt als er von Team Rocket angegriffen wurde und das war auch der Tag   
an dem ich dein Sparky gerettet hatte, er hatte gerade erst mit dem Training angefangen   
und hätte keine Chance gehabt also habe ich ihm geholfen sie zu besiegen und dann sind wir   
eine Weile zusammen gereist" erklärte Ash ganz ruhig mit etwas Schock in seiner Stimme.  
Warum sollte Misty so ausflippen wenn ich mich verlobe, außer natürlich sie ist heimlich   
in mich verliebt und ist eifersüchtig. Aber Ash störte sich nicht weiter daran und wandte  
sich nun wieder Melodie zu." Hey, warum bist du eigentlich hier kleines solltest du dich   
nicht mit deinem Bruder um die Arena kümmern ich hatte dir doch gesagt das ich in ein paar  
Monaten wieder da sein würde oder etwa nicht" sagte Ash als er Melodie ansah. Diese fing   
an zu lächeln und zuckte mit den Schultern." Hey, nicht jeden Tag gibt es einen Pokemon   
Meister zu sehen gibt der sich einen zweiten Titel im gleichen Jahr holt..." mehr brachte   
Melodie allerdings nicht raus weil Ash ihr seine recht Hand über den Mund gelegt hatte und   
sie mit ihrem du altes Plappermaul Ausdruck ansah. Und alle sahen ihn geschockt an Richie   
und Rocko hing der Mund offen und Professor Eich und Misty sahen aus ein Karpador auf dem   
Trockenen. Ash's Mutter erholte sich am schnellsten und sah ihn erschrocken aber glücklich   
an und umarmte ihn.   
  
  
The End (oder vielleicht nicht???)   
  
  
  
A/N Na wollt ihr wissen wie es weitergeht? Dann sagt mir Bescheid unter ashurastehr@web.de.  
Ich weiß ich habe das Ende hier ganz schon hängen lassen aber wenn mir mindestens 10 Leute   
schreiben das sie wissen wollen wie es weitergeht dann werde ich eine fortsetzende   
Geschichte schreiben. Also los gebt mir eure Meinung ( und Vorschläge für den weiteren   
Verlauf der Geschichte sind auch willkommen). Oh ja fast hätte ich es vergessen: Also   
Pokemon gehört nicht mir ihr wißt wem es gehört also bitte verklagt mich nicht( lohnt sich  
sowieso nicht ^-^; Ehrlich!!!) Also bis dann eure   
  
^-^ Ashura-chan ^-^  



End file.
